Episode 1
Birth of Leone 100 Bladers against 1. 20 Beys are sent flying. What is the single Bey? It just happens to be Ethan's Rock Leone smashing through about 20 beys a second. "Is that all you got? I've fought babies with more skills than you. Now suffer from this! Special Move - Lion Gale Force Wall!" Ethan sniggered. Leone summoned a whirlwind and sent the remaining beys flying. "How strong are you?" a Blader whimpered. "Stronger than you with 5 years training!" Ethan growled. "Now beat it before I decide to oblierate what's left of your beys!" the lot of the Bladers ran away as Ethan readied Leone again. "How pathetic? They say that you're strong in numbers. Yeah, in the number of 1 that way you rely only on yourself!" Ethan laughed. A kid had been watching him throughout the fight. "Fighting together is a great way to become stronger!" the kid spoke up. "As if! I've gotten my strength from my own will! Not anything from friends!" Ethan growled. "Really! I've battle you then to prove that fighting with friends also helps you improve a lot," the kid challenged Ethan. "Or are you chicken?" "How dare you say I'm a coward! I just defeated 100 Bladers at once and you think that I'm scared by you?" Ethan readied his launcher. Ethan and the boy launched their Beys into battle. "Oh yeah. I never got your name!" Ethan growled as Leone slammed the opposing Bey. "It's Kieran and my Bey is Storm Pegasus!" the kid replied. Storm Pegasus used it's speed and slammed Leone many times but it didn't seem to affect it. Leone then slammed Pegasus who went flying. Unfortunately for Pegasus and it's weak defence, they were battling in a construction site so there was a lot of things to ricochet off. "Pegasus! Show Ethan what you're made of! Full power now!" Kieran cried. Pegasus charged forward with all it's strength and knocked Leone back. Unfortunately it didn't do much. Pegasus tried again and again but Leone endured them even more. "That tickles! Let me show you true power. Lion Gale Force Wall!" Ethan laughed and Leone created the storming hurricane again. Pegasus was blown into the sky. "I'm not done yet!" Kieran said and Pegasus came shooting through the centre of the tornado and hit Leone's top. "Nice more but now you've played right into my hand. You see, nobody can shoot through Leone's Lion Gale Force Wall down the centre without losing a lot of Stamina," Ethan growled. It was true. Pegasus' rotation had been decreased tramatically. Ethan called for the final attack and Pegasus was wiped out. "That's not possible!" Kieran cried as he picked up Pegasus. Leone flew back to Ethan. "If you want to prove that friends are good for growing strong, get a friend whose a better blader than you to battle me!" Ethan walked off deeper into the construction zone. "I'll be here if you bring a stronger blader!" Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Episodes